


Non Sequitur

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Future Fic, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: At the movie in the park, Caitlin is quiet. Afterwards, Joe asks why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : senses  
> Prompt: The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, She likes the smell of his new aftershave.
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/770802.html?thread=100865010#t100865010

"You ok?" Joe waited until he and Caitlin were sitting in his car to ask the question, away from prying eyes and curious stares. 

She turned her head to look at him, her cheeks flushed, her forehead creased in a frown. "I'm fine." Except he'd long since learned not to entirely trust her when she said that and when the words were slightly higher pitched than her usual tone, he felt his hackles rise. 

"You sure? Because you've been quiet all night." He would have blamed it on the circumstances - it had been their first movie night in the park together since they'd begun dating, and while everyone had been perfectly polite on the surface, there was an undercurrent of awkwardness that he'd never felt before - except that, thinking back, it had started when he'd picked her up at her place, leaned in to kiss her hello. 

"Joe, honestly, I'm fine." Her hand closed over his as the flush on her cheeks grew deeper. He must have looked as unconvinced as he felt because she bit her lip, looked down. "It's ridiculous."

Joe frowned. "Nothing that upsets you is ridiculous." 

"You think I'm upset?" Her eyes widened almost comically and she shook her head, making her long hair swish around her shoulders. She'd worn it out for their date and between that and the little strappy sundress she was wearing, perfect for a summer's evening in the park, his fingers had been itching with the urge to touch her all night. He'd held off, in deference to his kids, but he wasn't going to lie, he was looking forward to getting her home. "I'm not upset. I'm..." She stopped, pressed her lips together and he shifted in his seat, trying to bring himself a little closer to her. 

"You're what?"

He expected a reason. He didn't get one. Instead she said, "Your cologne... it's new?"

The apparent non sequitur surprised him. "Iris gave it to me at Christmas," he said. "I ran out of my regular one, thought I'd give it a try." He blinked as a thought occurred to him, one that would explain her attitude. "You don't like it?" 

"No," she said and he blinked again. "I do." He stared at her, not understanding, and her cheeks were scarlet now. "A lot." After a quick look around, peering through the windscreen into the by now empty parking lot, she took their joined hands, moved them under the hem of her dress, up higher to the juncture of her thighs. His finger crooked without conscious thought, stroking her through the fabric of her underwear and his breath quickened as he felt how wet she was. It quickened still more at the little whimper she let out when he touched her and if he'd wanted to get her home before, now he needed to. 

"Ever since you picked me up..." Her voice was breathy, her eyes dilated. "And you kissed me..." He remembered then how she'd lengthened the kiss, how she'd held onto him afterwards, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, which was probably a good thing. 

Because if he'd known it was having this effect on her, they never would have made it to the movie. 

His fingers moved against her again and there was another little gasp in response. "I couldn't even concentrate on the movie," she whispered as her free hand moved to cup the back of his neck. "All I could think about was about when we get home..." 

He didn't let her say any more, his mind already full of images that she no doubt shared. He kissed her instead and she responded enthusiastically, scooting over on her seat so she could press her body against his more easily. His fingers tangled in her hair, held her in place but he didn't make it a long kiss, pulled back sooner than she'd like if the little whimper of disappointment was anything to go by. 

They were both breathing hard, her head on his shoulder, her lips pressed against the pulse point of his neck and when she looked up, looked into his eyes, it took all his self-control not to pull her back into his arms. "Joe?" she whispered and he didn't trust himself to speak over the thundering of his blood, so he nodded instead. 

"Drive," she ordered and she didn't have to tell him twice.


End file.
